


"I hear your voice out in the darkness,"

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Confessions, Developing Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, First Kiss, Gen, Prompt - Thunderstorm, Prompt Fic, this ends the connected ficlets from the prompt 'vacation' up to this one - hope you enjoyed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: And amidst the darkness, Sherlock feels John, before he sees him.





	"I hear your voice out in the darkness,"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KezialovesShandJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezialovesShandJohn/gifts).



> Title came from the first verse of the Sarah Jarosz song, 'Green Lights. Give it a listen for more feels. 💕

The rumbling thunder rolls in the sky, harsh wind carrying heavy rainfall almost topples Sherlock, as he ran for cover inside a shallow opening that looked like a cave. He cursed himself from leaving their cottage earlier that morning, without his coat. Who knows there'll be a turn of weather. Worse is John waking up discovering he left him alone.

The thought of it broke his heart. Fine. He has fallen in love with John. A one-sided reality. He should accept, that being John's bestfriend is enough.

" _Sherlock_!" John's voice echoed from the opening.

"In here!" He shouted back.

" _Jesus Christ_ —"

And amidst the darkness, Sherlock feels John, before he sees him.

John in a panic, but still laying him down on the damp sand gently, who's now on top of him, who's rough hands are now all over his face, caressing him softly. Knowing fingers clutching his shirt, then unbuttons it. Firm lips chasing his mouth. The heat of John's palm awakens his numb senses. And Sherlock tries to return them all in equal fervor.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," John murmurs against his mouth with a smile.

Sherlock, shivering, clutches on John's shirt, never letting go. The sound of thunder became distant but the two of them remained close.

"I do as well, John." He breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> _Where would Sherlock and John go from here?_
> 
> for Kezia, hope you'll like it!  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> —Leev


End file.
